Kitomatsu Yamanashi
Kitomatsu Yamanashi '(山梨帰途松, ''Yamanashi Kitomatsu) is a Human-Shinigami Hybrid, and prime enforcer of the Alastor Group. His friends call him '''Kito (キト). Appearance Kito wears a crew cut. His natural hair color is brown, appearing in the shorter buzzed sections around the sides and back of his head, while his hair on top and in front is blond. Kito is tall and lean. He wears baggy combat pants reminiscient of shihakusho, and tall boots. He wears a white shirt under his brown leather jacket, which has been padded extra on the forearms, shoulders, and upper back. He wears fingerless black riding gloves. Personality Kito is no nonsense, and will settle a bout with fists if he is getting ticked off, unamused, or insulted. He is fiery and offense oriented. History Kito is taught how to use his Shinigami powers by Maro. Story Kito accompanies the Alastor Group to Hell. Equipment Motorcycle: Kito’s badboy persona is complete with his motorcycle, which he often uses to attend missions for Alastor. Powers and Abilities Natural Abilities Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Physically, Kito’s body is in top form. He has been trained on the streets and professionally by Maro since he was young. He has an instinct for fighting, and his large stature doesn’t hurt. Maro has refrained from instructing him in actual Hakuda, because he’s hesitant about how destructive and powerful he could become. Enhanced Durability Enhanced Strength Keen Battle Intellect: '''Despite his punkish attitude, he is analytical, perceptive, and deductive when it comes to fighting. '''Immense Spiritual Power: Kito's Reiryoku levels and Reiatsu output constantly astonish. Shinigami Powers and Abilities Master Swordsman: '''Though not particularly concerned with the specifics of Zanjutsu, his innate battle prowess and intense training with Maro has led Kito to mastering using his Zanpakutō as a weapon. He learns very fast, and is extremely adaptable and creative. '''Shunpō Expert: While speed is not his forte, he is proficient in Shunpo, which he most often uses in concert with his hand to hand prowess. Zanpakutō Manshōjin '(満精進, ''Full Devotion): In its sealed state, Manshōjin resembles a katate-uchi—''a blade as long as a katana, with a hilt only long enough for one hand. *'Shikai: 'Manshōjin's Shikai release command is '"Grasp" (握る, Nigiru). Kito grabs the air beneath the hilt, as if he was placing both hands on a normal sized hilt. The weapon transforms into a mighty dual-edged sword that fits in both of Kito’s hands. : Shikai Special Ability: Manshōjin's Shikai is largely used for melee combat. Manshōjin means “full devotion.” Because in its sealed state it could only be held with a single hand, and now it can fit two, it demands two. Should Kito only have a single hand on the blade, it will become much, much heavier, and drain his Reiryoku. That being said, it appreciates having both hands on, so with the full devotion of the swordsman, the blade becomes light but not weaker, and allows for special techniques. *'Jugon' (呪言, Curse): Kito ignites his sword with his spirit energy, and uses it as either an augmentation for a slash, or swings it for a giant blast. *'Shukutō' (祝祷, Blessing): Manshōjin softly glows and heals Kito. *Bankai: Yonjoshi Shōjin (四上肢精進, Four-Armed Devotion): Kito raises the claymore in the air, and it splits in two vertically, so each of his hands are holding half. The sword halves change so they are each full hilt, and the blades curve a tiny bit. Black reiryoku emerges from his wrists and wraps around the blades, so each blade has two hands around it, satisfying the full devotion requirements. His body can also split in two, one black, one white, representing his Hollow and Shinigami powers. Each holds a blade with two hands, and retain enhanced versions of all his previous abilities. Hollowfication Hollow Mask: Kito's Hollow mask strongly resembles a knight mask, with a thick white plate down the middle. When donning his Hollow mask, Kito's sclera turn completely black, and his irises become grey. :Power Augmentation: While wearing the mask, Kito's Hollow powers supplement his Shinigami powers, giving him a vast increase in both strength and speed. FullbringAs a being of instinct, Kito is a master of Fullbring. He has manifested Bringer Light, and uses it to enhance all of his Shinigami powers. Hell on Wheels (ヘル・オン・ホイールズ, Heru On Hoīruzu): Kito's Fullbring manifests itself in his motorcycle, something he has built and repaired over and over again. He knows the thing inside and out, and has poured his soul into it. The bike transforms to gain a more demonic, Hollow-like appearance, including blue flames. The bike can launch energy bullets, and use Fullbring to ride on the air. Avenged Fullbring 'Hell's Rider '(ヘルズ・ライダー, Heruzu Raidā): Kito's Avenged Fullbring fuses his bike with his own body. This boosts all his stats, and allows him the same flame energy capabilities. Category:Character Category:Fullbringer Category:Visored